Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch panel including a mesh pattern.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor may recognize a touch applied by a pen or a user's finger. The touch sensor may be disposed on a display panel of an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, and the like, and may be used as an input device of a signal to a display device. Among touch sensors, a capacitive touch sensor may measure a change in capacitance of a touched portion of the touch sensors to detect an input position of the touch.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) may be used as a material for electrodes of touch sensors, which may have a relatively high electrical resistance per unit area compared to other metal wiring. Accordingly, when electrodes of a touch panel that are formed of ITO are applied to a large screen, a considerable amount of time may be delayed from a point in time at which a touch is applied to the touch panel to a point in time at which the touched position is detected, which may degrade response performance.
A technique of forming a mesh pattern with a metal wiring formed of a metal having low electrical resistance and forming electrodes of a touch sensor using the same metal has been studied. However, when a mesh having the same shape are regularly arranged, a pattern in which pixels of a display panel are covered by the mesh form may have periodicity, which may generate moiré that may degrade visibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.